Claustrophobia 1024
Claustrophobia 1024 is a 2009 megawad, and the spiritual successor to Congestion 1024. Similarly to its predecessor, all of its levels are designed such that gameplay is restricted to an area of 1024×1024 map units. The project was led by Brett Harrell, began on July 10, 2008, and was released on June 17, 2009. The project had two separate stages of development. In its alpha stage, the project was lead by Harrell and Death-Destiny. Although all of its maps were received in a short time, its development did not occur without controversy: Shortly after every map was submitted, on October 13, 2008, Death-Destiny began another sequel, Constriction 1024, even though the previous project had not been released yet, leading to accusations that he was being overly hasty. Soon after, it came to light that Death-Destiny had not shown Harrell any of the levels that were submitted, and furthermore had attempted to exert more control over the project than he was allowed to. The controversy that erupted from this led Death-Destiny to leave the Doom community. It was only then that Harrell received the submitted levels. After playtesting revealed that most of the finished product was subpar, the beta stage of development began, with most of the alpha-stage levels put aside until their quality was improved. Eventually, Joonas Äijälä began a side project for this purpose; some of the results of this project were used in Claustrophobia 1024, and the side project itself would later evolve into Claustrophobia 1024 2: The Mystery of Too Many Maps. Of the levels in the finished product, MAP07-12, MAP15, MAP18, MAP22-MAP24, and MAP26 originate from the alpha stage of development. Although a significant portion of the soundtrack is derived from other sources, it includes original compositions by Eric Baker (The Green Herring), Paul Corfiatis, James Paddock (Jimmy), and Stuart Rynn (Forty-Two). Levels * MAP01: The Warp Facility by Eric Baker (The Green Herring) * MAP02: Return to the Darkening by Chris Harriman (Impboy), with edits by Walter Confalonieri (daimon), Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin), and Brett Harrell (Mechadon) * MAP03: Break the Chain by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP04: Pit of Sludge by Stuart Rynn (Forty-Two) and Steve Muller (Kyka) * MAP05: Subterfuge 1024 by Brett Harrell (Mechadon) * MAP06: Four Square by Eric Baker (The Green Herring) * MAP07: Dead In, Dead Out by Brett Harrell (Mechadon) * MAP08: Hex of Depression by Paul Corfiatis * MAP09: Bitter Sanctuary by Steve Muller (Kyka) * MAP10: Mudbath by Stuart Rynn (Forty-Two), with edits by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP11: Technicfear by Paul Corfiatis * MAP12: Spitshine by Fiend * MAP13: Assault by Josh Sealy (Joshy) * MAP14: Deception by Ben Taylor (Dreadopp) * MAP15: The Inmost Con'dens'ed by James Paddock (Jimmy), with edits by Brett Harrell (Mechadon) * MAP16: Nocturnal Abyss by Mike Brincka (brinks) * MAP17: Transfer Base by Solarn, Steve Muller (Kyka) and Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP18: Weather Station by Ryan Malec (InsanityBringer) and Steve Muller (Kyka), with edits by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP19: Nova Scotia Robots by Michael Mancuso (esselfortium) * MAP20: Refinery by Dutch Devil * MAP21: Padma by Justin Murphy (KingKill33) and Ben Taylor (Dreadopp) * MAP22: Diminished Apparatus by Brett Harrell (Mechadon) * MAP23: Fear No Evil by Dutch Devil * MAP24: Second Assault by Sam Stackhouse (Spertz) * MAP25: Cabracan 1024 by Brett Harrell (Mechadon) * MAP26: Aura of Evil by Cody Stirm (Butts), with edits by Josh Sealy (Joshy), Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) and Brett Harrell (Mechadon) * MAP27: Hell Sewage by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP28: Poison Ivy by Josh Sealy (Joshy) * MAP29: Magnum Opus by Brandon Potgiesser, with edits by Brett Harrell (Mechadon) * MAP30: Thanatophobia by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP31: Skyscrape IV by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP32: Oil Rig by Mike Ewer (Mik57), with edits by Brett Harrell (Mechadon) * MAP33: Nil by Brett Harrell (Mechadon) External links * Claustrophobia 1024 at Doomworld/idgames Category:Megawads Category:2009 WADs Category:PWADs by name